Little Voice
by GaruFan32415
Summary: I thought I could make another Yin and Yang story. Chapter 6 has just arrived!Remember everyone has their own "Happy Ending", but this Fic is over thanks for reading it!Please read and review...Thank you!
1. Little Voice

_Pucca was walking through the village, Abyo accidentally tripped her and she feel to th ground. Garu walked up to her._

"_Are you okay?,"he asked her,as he held out a hand._

"_Uh..you just broke your code of silence.,"replied Pucca in complete shock._

"_I know, did I ever tell you that you have the prettiest eyes?,"he asked her, while helping her up._

_Then out of nowhere he kisses her until a ringing noise wakes her up..._

Pucca was outraged that her alarm woke her up from that wonderful dream. She quickly and loudly fell off her bed. Downstairs Uncle Dumpling heard a loud thud and rushed to Pucca's room.

"Pucca everything okay?,"asked Uncle Dumpling noticing Pucca on the floor. Pucca put one thumb up. "Okay, I'll check on you later...,"Uncle Dumpling said closing her door.

'This happens every time, I think he should be used to hearing the usual thud in the morning!', thought Pucca as she giggled.

Pucca hummed as she got dressed in the usual, red tank top, black capris, black flats. She raced downstairs and rushed out the doors of the Guh-Rong. Pucca walked along until she came to a crowd around Tobe and Garu.

"I challenge you to a match tonight, or are you scared?!,"mocked Tobe. Garu agreed by pulling out his katana with no fear. "Like I said it's tonight!,"said Tobe pushing him down. Pucca walked up to Garu with her hand out willing to help him up. He rejected her hand and got up by himself.

'That was rude. What a jerk!,' thought Pucca madly. Garu was walking away when a voice called out to him, it was his best friend Abyo. "I saw how you rejected Pucca back there. You probably hurt her feelings, I mean she wasn't even going to kiss you!,"said Abyo suggestively.

"How do you know!,"replied Garu angry. "Whoa you broke the code of silence, now you can tell Pucca how you really feel.," said Abyo. "You know what your right I mean I'm sixteen, she's fifteen.," replied Garu running back over to where Pucca was.

Garu tapped her shoulder, when she turned around she was facing Garu. "Pucca I have to tell you something.,"said Garu as mean as he could. Pucca's face looked confused at the moment as she listened. "I don't like you at all. I'm so tired of you kissing me, your the reason why I haven't gained honor yet because your distracting me! I want you to just leave me alone, besides go find some other boy's life to ruin not mine. I came to this village for one thing honor, not love. Just leave me alone!,"screamed Garu to Pucca.

Her eye's became teary, with anger and hurt. Garu just realized the mistake he made, "Pucca I didn't mean t-..,"she ran away while he was trying to talk to her. Pucca ran home and cried in her room all night until she couldn't anymore. She started to become less and less social as the days passed.

Ching came to visit her, "So Pucca how are you holding up?". She gave Ching a "I want to kill him" look. "Garu is actually happy, though he hasn't seen you in a long time. How much weight have you lost?," asked Ching.

Pucca wrote down a math problem on a piece of paper it read; 140-7070. "Wow 70 pounds, hey what happened to your red shirt your wearing all black!," said Ching. Pucca noticed what was happening to herself more than Ching did. 'I just have to break out of this rut.', thought Pucca to herself. Pucca quickly changed into her old outfit and went back to her room where Ching was.

"That's better your starting to look like your old self. I think Abyo and Garu are down stairs getting lunch...,"said Ching. Pucca suddenly had a disgusted face the thought of Garu made her die inside. "Come on, please! You don't have to eat...,"suggested Ching, she knew her best friend doesn't eat much now. Pucca stubbornly agreed.

The two friends walked downstairs to Garu and Abyo's table. Garu couldn't believe how skinny Pucca was now. When their noodles arrived Pucca shoved hers away, "Pucca aren't you going to eat?,"asked Garu. "Pucca doesn't eat much anymore..,"replied Ching for Pucca. Ring-Ring walked in and went over to their table. "Aw looks like little miss Pucca doesn't have her man anymore haha! Besides your too ugly anyway!,"mocked Ring-Ring. Pucca clutched her fist together, her anger was building up again.

Pucca got up and grabbed Ring-Ring's hair, and threw her into the wall. She may be skinny as a twig but she still had her strength. Ring-Ring got up, "I bet he would love me more than you!,"Ring-Ring went too far. Pucca knew if she released all her anger on Ring-Ring she would be dead. "Pucca stop!,"yelled Master Soo grabbing Pucca.

Master Soo lead Pucca to his house to tell her big news. Pucca saw Garu beside her, she turned her head. "You two, are Yin and Yang. Pucca is your Yin Garu, Garu is your Yang Pucca. For example Pucca. You have the ability to talk to animals, change into any animal, you will know all martial arts move even more than Garu knows. Now Garu, you will have as much strength than Pucca has but twice as much, the ability to fly, endless health. You two will have to wear these necklaces, Pucca will get the one with half the Yin and Yang symbol of course it will be Yin. Garu will get the Yang side. ,"finished Master Soo.

"Pucca your okay to leave..Garu stay.,"said Master Soo. When Pucca left Master Soo turned to Garu, you need to protect your Yin. Just to tell you, she can go into destructive rage if you piss her off. I heard lately you did, she could of killed Ring-Ring. You need to talk to her, your Yin.,"said Master Soo.

"Why she hates my guts, why should I help her! She's the one being a bitch.,"replied Garu angry. "Look at what she has become Garu, it's your fault that she is like this.,"Master Soo said in a serious yet convincing tone. "She has a choice to take care of herself, besides she won't even look at me.,"said Garu depressingly. "Just try to talk to her.,"replied Master Soo sending Garu out the door.

'Let's see what these powers can do..', thought Pucca turning into a black cat with a white spot on the tail. Garu saw her do that before his eyes, 'what the!' he thought. Pucca saw Garu was following her she quickly ran to the village. Pucca jumped on to the roof of the Guh-Rong, and jumped on her balcony. She changed back to her human form.

Pucca looked back, he was gone. The next day Pucca was walking through the village when Ring-Ring called her name, "Hey Pucca you still want to fight!Although Garu probably doesn't care if you get hurt or not!" Pucca's face got flaming red. She rushed towards Ring-Ring, grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the building. Ring0Ring got up, and Pucca came at her. "I don't think I would do that, even though Garu did call you a bitch.,"said Ring-Ring. Pucca stopped the kick. Ring-Ring got out a recorder and played it for Pucca.

"Why would help her! She's the one being a bitch!", Pucca's face began to change from flaming red to as white as a ghost. Garu walked by, Pucca grabbed him. She gave him a "What the fuck is your problem calling me a bitch!" look. "Pucca I was mad a you at the time, I'm sorry.,"replied Garu. Pucca punched him in the jaw and ran into the bamboo forest.

Pucca came to Tobe, Pucca got into defense mode. "Don't waste your energy on me. I don't feel like fighting.,"replied Tobe. Pucca raised an eyebrow. "I heard about Garu and you. He's a jerk isn't he?,"said Tobe evilly. Pucca circled him, she knew something was up. " I have a question to ask you..,"Tobe continued, "..what did Garu ever do when you were in trouble?". Pucca thought for a minute, she remembered all he did was run away. Garu showed up shortly, after Tobe said that. "Mighty Garu is here! Now were having a party!,"said Tobe pulling his sword. They battled for what seems days, until Tobe stabbed Garu and it went all the way through him.

Garu collapsed, Pucca quickly raced to Tobe and knocked him out with one punch. Pucca went back to Garu, she picked him up and ran him to the hospital. The doctor examined Garu, and came back out to the waiting room. "The stab went right through him, like a needle through thread. He will go under surgery, in four minutes.,"said the doctor.

Ching and Abyo were also there. Three hours passed by, until a nurse came in. "Okay Garu is doing fine he's still a little drowsy from the sleeping medicine. You guys can visit him now."

The three walked into his room, he wasn't too bad. Garu woke up suddenly but still half asleep. "W-Where am I?,"asked Garu in pain. "Your at the hospital, Tobe stabbed you in the stomach and it went right through you. If it wasn't for Pucca you'd be dead.,"said Abyo. Pucca was blushing a little. "How'd you get me here?,"asked Garu. "Garu don't even try she's silent still.,"replied Abyo. They all heard a little voice, they turned their heads to Pucca.


	2. Since You Been Gone

Everyone stared at Pucca. "Pucca what did you say?," Ching asked Pucca. Pucca cleared her throat, "I said, I ran you.,". "You talked!,"replied Abyo. Garu was sitting there taking all this in. "Wait you ran me here?,"asked Garu. "I couldn't leave you to die, I just couldn't.," replied Pucca. "We will just leave,"said Abyo grabbing Ching and leaving.

"Why did you save me, I thought you hated me.,"said Garu. "Even though you called me a bitch, your still my Yang I have to protect you as much as you have to protect me.,"replied Pucca. "Do you still love me?,"asked Garu. " Do you want my honest opinion?,"asked Pucca darkly.

"Yes.,"replied Garu serious, trying to sit but he was in to much pain. "Ever since you told me to leave you alone, and all that jazz. I'm sorry but I don't love you.,"said Pucca. Garu had disappointment in his eyes, Pucca felt sorry for him. "I do like you as a best friend type.,"Pucca grabbed his hand. "Same here.,"replied Garu.

That night Pucca couldn't sleep, at all. She thought about what she had told Garu, her Yang. She fell into a deep sleep.

_She dreamed she was at a wedding, not someone else's.. her own. Pucca looked and saw Garu at the altar. The organist started to play, a force made her walk down the isle. Until there was two arms shaking her..._

"PUCCA WAKE UP!,"screamed Uncle Dumpling. "WHAT!WHAT!,"replied Pucca. "It's time to get up!,"said Uncle Dumpling. "Thanks for the nice calm wake up!,"said Pucca, as he left. Pucca took one step out the door, when two arms grabbed her. "Help Hel-mmmmm!,"her mouth was covered by a very dirty hand.

She was brought to a liar in the bamboo forest. A figure appeared through the bamboo, "So Pucca I heard your Yin, I would like to borrow your powers for a bit...,"it was Ring-Ring. "Let me go!,"pleaded Pucca. Doga appeared.

Pucca went into battle mode, and started to fight both of them. Doga cut Pucca on her side. Some how Pucca managed to get up and continued fighting them until they were knocked out. She limped back to the Guh-Rong bleeding. She collapsed on the front steps. Uncle Dumpling came out, "Pucca!". They rushed Pucca to the same hospital as Garu.

They examined her closely, and they bandaged her up. Then, they put her in a room down the hall from Garu. Garu was completely unaware of her condition until Abyo came in, "Garu did you hear about Pucca?,"asked Abyo. "What happened?,"asked Garu. She is in fatal condition!,"replied Abyo. "Where is she?!,"asked Garu. "She's here in the hospital down the hall..,"replied Abyo.

Garu got up and went to room. She was unconscious, but alive. Pucca was bandaged up badly. Ching was already there sitting in a chair watching her. Garu couldn't believe _everything_ that has happened to her. All he could do is look at her.

"She looks so peaceful.,"exclaimed Garu quietly to himself. Then her eyes opened, "Pucca!,"Ching hugged Pucca, she screeched in pain. "Oh sorry.,"replied Ching. Pucca looked at herself for a moment, 'Why me?' she thought. "Pucca I heard you kicked Ring-Ring and Doga's butt! Hi-ya!,"said Abyo ripping off his shirt for no specific reason.

Pucca smiled, she didn't feel like socializing right now. At the corner of her eye she could see Garu frowning at her. "Abyo let's go!,"Said Ching pulling Abyo out of the room, as Ching closed the door leaving Pucca and Garu alone.

"Look if I wasn't in here I could of saved you. I'm sorry.,"said Garu shamefully. Pucca got out a piece of paper and wrote something down then gave it to Garu.

Garu started to read it...

_Don't put yourself down like that, it's not like we both want to be in here. How are you doing, oh and apology accepted. _

Garu smiled at her after, "They said that I could be released in two days, how are you holding up?".

Pucca started to write again, and handed it to Garu.

_I'm going to be released in an hour._

Garu sighed, "What are you doing after you get out you know, I was wondering if you wanted to do something take a walk or something."

Pucca was shocked at what Garu had just replied. Pucca got the same piece of paper in his hand and started to write again.

_Are you asking me_ _on a date?_

Garu blushed heavily at the note. "Well, um..you could call it that I guess that. Would you?,"replied Garu. Pucca smiled at him, and took out a new piece of paper.

_I made plans with some friends, would you like to come? _

Garu smiled at her blushing, "Sure."

Pucca got out an hour later and she changed into something more formal. A red flowing dress, with red sandals. Garu greeted her, kissing her hand. Pucca blushed at Garu's greeting. "Where are we going?,"asked Garu.

"You'll see!,"said Pucca excitedly. "Your talking now?,"asked Garu. "Yes, do you have any problem with it?,"replied Pucca sarcastically. "I love it when you talk.,"said Garu.

They came to a open space in the forest, it was bare.

"What's so special about this place?,"asked Garu. "Wait..a moment there coming..,"replied Pucca looking around. Suddenly, some wild cats surrounded them. Pucca smiled at Garu knowing he was amazed that Pucca called them to her. "Grab my hand.,"said Pucca. Garu grabbed her hand not knowing what was about to happen.

They both changed into cats, in a flash. "Pucca are we?..,"asked Garu. "Uh-huh.,"replied Pucca walking over to the other cats. "Look cat girl is back!,"shouted a little gray kitten. "Pucca you've meet them before?,"asked Garu in shock. "Yeah, there like friends.,"replied Pucca. "Pucca I'm leaving.,"said Garu sternly.

"What why?,"asked Pucca. "This isn't my thing...,"replied Garu changing back into his original human self. Pucca quickly changed back as well, "I thought you'd like it!,"said Pucca depressingly. Garu flew off, Pucca flew after him.

"I thought you couldn't fly.,"said Garu freaking out. "I can't, but it's the necklace that's letting me fly freely I guess it's because I'm coming after you.,"replied Pucca freaking out herself. Suddenly Pucca's Yin necklace began to glow, she fainted then began to fall.

Garu flew down and caught her just before she was feet from the ground. She woke up, "What the fuck just happened?,"she asked angrily at Garu. "Don't take it out on me, you just fell. You didn't have to leave them, Pucca I'm sorry.," Replied Garu. Pucca glanced at him with compassion, and understanding.

Garu sat down and continued, "_For being a jerk to you all these years._" Pucca looked down for a moment, then sat down next to him. "Your not a jerk, your the sweetest guy I've ever met. Garu don't be so hard on yourself, you know your the kind of guy I'd date.,"said Pucca. Garu blushed heavily.

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, my father used to tell me I'd probably never get married.,"Replied Garu. "Why?,"asked Pucca. "He said I would never be in a relationship, I was a dishonor to any woman.,"replied Garu shamefully. "Your not a dishonor to me..,"said Pucca kissing him deeply. "What was that for?,"asked Garu with a goofy smile.

"To show yourself, that you can be in a relationship.,"replied Pucca. "What ever happened to your parents?,"asked Garu. Pucca cleared her throat, then there was a moment off dead silence as Pucca recalled her childhood. "My mother died leaving me in my father's care. He was a ninja, he was on the run from enemies half of the time. He taught me all he knew, though explaining how I know so much. Until that day came, I was only nine at that time. We were walking through the streets of Korea, when someone came up behind my father and stabbed him in the back about 3 times. Then police arrived after the person left, it was too late. The last words he said to me was, _you bring shame on this family_. A year later I moved here and that's about it.,"said Pucca knowing Garu was taking all this in.

"Pucca why haven't you told anyone about your childhood?,"asked Garu concerned. "i only trust you. Besides I know you won't tell anyone.,"replied Pucca. "My Yin, I wouldn't tell a soul..,"said Garu. "For some reason, I feel like I've known you all my life.,"said Pucca confused.

"I have a question.,"said Garu. "Yes my Yang?,"asked Pucca. "Do you still love me?,"asked Garu confidently. "Like I ever stopped.,"replied Pucca kissing him, Garu put his arms around her waist kissing her deeper.

**Five years later...**

Pucca and Garu are engaged it's been 10 months since he proposed, Pucca is now 20, and Garu is now 21. Pucca lives in her own house now and like everyone else she has to work her ass off for a living. Garu still trains, harder than ever now these days.

Garu was strolling along when he was grabbed and pulled into the bamboo forest. He was brought to a clearing and Ring-Ring and Doga were standing in front of him. "Doga it's time..,"said Ring-Ring evilly. "Time for what?!,"asked Garu with fear. "Time for you to take a walk on the evil side! Say good bye to "saint" Garu, and say hello to "evil" Garu!,"said Ring-Ring. Doga chanted some words and blasted Garu with a type of force, that changed Garu. He was now on the "evil side".

Pucca was taking orders when Garu walked into the Guh-Rong. "Hey sweetie.,"said Pucca walking up to him. "Thing don't call me sweetie and the other thing I'm not into natural beauty kind of girls, Ring-Ring is better than you by a land slide. I'm sorry to say this well actually I'm not, Babe your a ugly bitch.,"Replied Garu.

Pucca pushed Garu outside. "Hey there are two things that piss me off. Rude men like yourself, and people who call me a bitch. What happened to you, what happened to my sweet loving Garu?,"asked Pucca. Garu suddenly snapped, and slapped Pucca across the face.

"Hahaha! Good job Garu!,"said Ring-Ring walking by. Suddenly Pucca's face was as red as a tomato. Nearby Master Soo and Abyo were watching this. "Oh god she's pissed off!,"screamed Master Soo. "She's not pissed off..,"replied Abyo. Pucca picked up a tree and threw it at Ring-Ring. "Uh, yep she's pissed off.,"said Abyo. The tree missed Ring-Ring.

Ring-Ring got up and said,"Oh Pucca you won't be fighting me for you will be fighting your beloved Yang!". Garu smirked evilly at Pucca and got into defense mode. "I can't hurt him, he may have hurt me but I don't want to hurt him.,"replied Pucca. "Then say goodnight babe..,"said Garu going up to her.

Garu started to beat up Pucca with endless kicks,and punches. Until the spell wore off, Garu suddenly stopped and saw what he has done to Pucca. Ring-Ring fled, Suddenly a light seized Pucca up, and light was shinning from her. All her injuries healed, her eyes opened they were all white, she spun and she changed into a white long flowing dress. Her necklace, was floating above her chest.

Pucca spotted Ring-Ring and seized her. "Pucca I was just kidding-..,"said Ring-Ring desperately. Pucca threw Ring-Ring down harder than she ever could. Pucca put her arms out and released beams of light. Garu was seized the same way Pucca, he now wore a tuxedo except it was all black. Pucca came out of the trance and looked over at Garu.

"Pucca I'm sorry, you deserve better.,"said Garu. Pucca smiled in acceptance. Even though they were in the air, Pucca got over to him and hugged him tightly. When they hugged there necklaces joined, as one. Both beams dark and light circled around them, Master Soo said, "This is a good time for a wedding!"

Pucca and Garu nodded at each other and smiled. Everyone in the whole village would never forget about this wedding, I don't think you would if both bride and groom were in the air floating. Master Soo jumped on one of his cloud and flew up to them.

"Now Pucca do you take Garu to be your husband through sickness and health?,"asked Master Soo. "I do.,"replied Pucca. "Garu do you take Pucca to be your wife through sickness and health?,"asked Master Soo. "I do.,"replied Garu. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride..,"said Master Soo. Garu grabbed Pucca and kissed her deeply, as they kissed they slowly dropped down.

"Garu promise me something.,"said Pucca after they were done kissing. "Anything my Yin.,"replied Garu. Pucca continued, "_Promise me you will never hurt me again..._,". Garu kissed her passionately, "_I promise._"


	3. Walk Away

**Pucca moved in with Garu, a month later. They would soon face the challenges of being husband and wife...**

**Three Months Later...**

The sun shined through the windows, Pucca awoke with Garu by her side. She quietly got up and got dressed. She walked outside onto the porch, and leaned against the post that supports the railing. Pucca held her necklace in her hand, until she heard a voice behind her. "Your up early.,"said Garu holding Pucca.

Pucca looked at him with a loving look. "I need to go shopping today, after training.,"said Garu. "I can go shopping for you, Ching has to go shopping anyway.,"replied Pucca. "Are you sure?,"asked Garu. "Yeah, I'm sure.,"replied Pucca putting her arms around his waist and hugging him. He returned the hug shortly.

**Later That Day At The Store With Pucca...**

"So Pucca what's it like being married to Garu?,"asked Ching getting a cart. "He so caring, and romantic. It's nice actually, hell it's great!,"Pucca continued, "How about you and Abyo?". "Abyo is okay, I guess. He never is romantic, but once in a while.," replied Ching. Ching and Pucca came across an old married couple, fighting. 'Hopefully we don't end up like that.', Pucca thought to herself.

**After Shopping...**

Pucca dropped off the groceries at home then met up with Ching again. The two best friends were walking along when Ching brought up an idea, "Pucca you know what you need." "What?,"asked Pucca. "A total make over like hair and outfit kind of make over!,"replied Ching pulling Pucca into a hair salon. "You know what your right.,"said Pucca sitting in a chair. Pucca cut her hair two inches below her shoulder.

Next it was wardrobe, "I got just the outfit for you!,"said Ching putting together an outfit. Pucca came out of the dressing room wearing tight black jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, and red heels. Her outfit wasn't that revealing.

Pucca met Garu at the training center before it closed, Garu's mouth opened when he saw Pucca walking towards him. "Pucca you look nice.,"commented Garu. "Your not to bad yourself.,"replied Pucca blushing. "Ready to go?,"asked Pucca. "Yeah just about..,"said Garu grabbing his katana.

When the two go home Garu collapsed on their bed. Pucca on the other hand sat on the porch thinking deeply. Garu came out, "Pucca are you okay, you haven't been yourself lately.,"said Garu in a worried tone. "Yeah I'm fine just tired lately...,"replied Pucca yawning. "I would too if I kept waking up at 5:30 in the morning.,"replied Garu smiling.

"Garu.,"said Pucca. "Yes my Yin?,"asked Garu. "Do you ever wonder where your father is?,"she asked with a confused yet serious face. Garu looked up at the stars and sighed, "Just the way he treated me, sometimes I do wonder where he is..,"said Garu still gazing at the stars. Pucca joined him, "Garu I think where ever he is, he wonders about you too."

Pucca got up and went to bed, Garu stayed there gazing for another hour then he went to take a walk, he came back at 5:30. When he entered their bedroom, he sneaked into bed with Pucca and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "Nice try Garu, where were you?,"asked Pucca turning to face him.

"I just went for a walk.,"replied Garu. "Yeah it's normal to take nine hour walks!,"said Pucca annoyed. "Pucca I needed time to think, and I knew you needed to sleep.,"replied Garu in a calm tone. "Your right Garu, I'm sorry.,"replied Pucca considering what Garu had just said. Garu grabbed Pucca and put her on top on him, then kissed her deeply. "What's the sudden mood change?,"asked Pucca.

"I just feel happy all of a sudden. Does it bother you?,"asked Garu back. "I like it.,"replied Pucca sleepily. Pucca fell asleep on top of Garu, and Garu fell asleep holding Pucca.

The next morning Pucca got off of Garu, and got dressed and left for the village without him even waking up. Pucca was walking through the paths of Sooga when Abyo rushes up to Pucca. "Pucca, I have shocking news but your going to have to break it to Garu.,"said Abyo trying to catch his breath. "What is it?,"asked Pucca. "Garu's father died. This morning, they called Master Soo,who called me,who told me to tell you,to tell Ga-..,"Abyo was out of breath again.

"You don't need to waste air I think I get it, how did he die?,"asked Pucca shocked. "He had a heart attack.,"replied Abyo. "Garu will be crushed, he never got to patch things up with his father. Now he never will.,"said Pucca sadly. She didn't know how Garu would take it, she was hoping it wouldn't hit him too hard.

Pucca was at home when it started to rain. She looked out the window, hoping Garu would be home soon. It started to rain harder and harder, then bolts of lighting started show up in the sky. Pucca put on her jacket and went looking for Garu. Garu was limping, when Pucca found him.

"Garu what happened?!,"she asked. "Tobe, that's what.,"replied Garu. Pucca tripped and fell over. Garu burst out laughing, "Your horrible!,"Pucca said taunting and laughing the same time. Garu held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. She giggled they were both soaked and muddy. She began to kiss him, Garu kissed back. Pucca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

After the kiss, they both looked into each others eyes. "I think we should go home it's freezing!,"exclaimed Pucca. Garu picked her up bridal style and carried her home, even though his leg was hurting.

When they arrived home they both changed and cleaned them selves up. They were in their living room, Garu was meditating on the floor and Pucca was reading a magazine on the couch. "Garu, I have to tell you something.,"said Pucca. Garu opened one eye, "Yeah?,"asked Garu. Pucca got up from laying down and sat normally. "Master Soo got a call from the hospital in Japan, your father died from a heart attack.,"said Pucca knowing there was going to be an impact after.

Garu got up and sat by Pucca, then covered his face in his hands. Pucca began to rub his back comfortingly. "I never even got to try and make things better with him, all these years I thought I never cared for him and now I just realized I do.,"said Garu. "I know how you feel, I've been through this too.,"said Pucca trying to comfort him.

Garu put his face in his hands again, Pucca knew he was trying not cry in front of her. "_You know you can cry_.,"whispered Pucca in his ear. At that moment to Pucca he let it all out. When he stopped and got hold of himself Pucca went into their room and didn't come out for awhile. She brought out a picture, it was her when she was 5 standing with her mom and dad.

"Is that you?,"asked Garu. "Yeah my mother told me I looked like a angel, in this picture, that was when I was cute.,"replied Pucca smirking. Garu kissed her on the cheek, "You still are." "Are you going to be okay Garu?,"asked Pucca. "I should be, I kept all that in for so long I finally let it out.,"said Garu reassuringly. Pucca got behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"It's 10:30 I'm going to bed are you sure your going to be okay honey?,"asked Pucca. Garu walked up to Pucca and started to rub her back, "I'm sure.,"replied Garu. "Night.,"said Pucca walking down the hall going into their bedroom. "Night.,"replied Garu.

The next morning was the same as the day before rainy and cold. Garu got up early, and left for training. Shortly after Garu closed the door, Pucca woke up. She got up and got dressed. Ching stopped by to visit.

"Hey Pucca!,"said Ching coming in. "Hi.,"replied Pucca. "Where's Garu?,"asked Ching. "At training as usual, he won't be back until what 6:30 or 7:00.,"replied Pucca. "Ring-Ring wants to challenge you to another fight, what should I tell her?,"asked Ching. "I'm going to fight.,"replied. "Wait Garu said he doesn't want you to fight last time you almost got killed!,"said Ching panicking. "But, I won. Plus that bitch has hell coming to her.,"said Pucca getting ready to leave.

"Pucca, Garu isn't going to like this.,"said Ching nervously. "He fights Tobe all the time and I don't like it, he still fights him.,"replied Pucca. The two walked into the village Ring-Ring was waiting there. "Ready to fight?!."screamed Ring-Ring. It started to rain harder. "Bring it.,"said Pucca confidentially.

Ring-Ring made the first move, she changed into defense mode and grabbed Pucca by the hair. Pucca grabbed her hair spun her and threw her into the wall. Ring-Ring got up and flipped towards Pucca, Pucca kicked Ring-Ring in the face hardly and sent her flying. Unfortunately Abyo went and told Garu, Ring-Ring pulled out a very sharp sword.

Garu pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Pucca came up to him grabbing his katana."Hi honey can I borrow this? Thank you!,"said Pucca going back to the fight. The two blades collided, all you could hear was the clashing of metal. Ring-Ring almost cut Pucca, Pucca returned the swing and cut Ring-Ring.

"Ow! Your gonna pay!,"Said Ring-Ring running after Pucca. Pucca jumped on the wall, and flew off ,then kicked Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring grabbed Pucca with her hair, Garu was starting to get worried about Pucca. Ring-Ring was in some kind of evil speech, talking to the crowd about how_ she would always be the best_. What she did know Pucca still had the katana in her hand.

Ring-Ring was talking when she heard slicing, she looked behind and saw Pucca smirking. "My hair!,"screamed Ring-Ring. She fled in embarrassment, everyone clapped and cheered. Garu grabbed Pucca and kissed her softly, "Promise me you won't do that again.,"said Garu looking at her seriously. "I really can't promise you that, I'm sorry I just can't!,"replied Pucca upset. "Pucca.,"said Garu. "Garu.,"replied Pucca. He looked at her with sad and disappointed eyes, that made Pucca agree. "Okay fine, you have to promise me that we'll spend more time together.,"said Pucca looking Garu in the eyes.

"I promise, after training be dressed in formal clothes I want to take you somewhere beautiful.,"said Garu walking back to training. Pucca smiled as her response, Pucca went home and got ready. Pucca got dressed in a red long flowing dress, and her hair down. That night the sky was clear and the stars were shinning, she went to meet Garu at the training center.

"Wow, you look beautiful.,"said Garu kissing her. "Tell me, where are we going?,"asked Pucca. "Like you said, you'll see.,"replied Garu. He grabbed Pucca's hand and before you know it they were flying, they came to a cliff over looking the beautiful ocean. Pucca gasped at how beautiful it was, you could see the bright moon shining down the the ocean, hear the waves crashing, smelling that scent of salt, from the water.

"Garu this is beautiful, how did you find this place?,"asked Pucca. Garu turned and smiled at her, "I found this a long time ago, when I first came here I used to come here to think. I never showed this place to anyone, until now.,"said Garu. Pucca wrapped her arms around Garu, " Garu, how are you feeling from you know.,"asked Pucca. "I could be better, I just can't believe he's gone still.,"said Garu looking up in the stars. "My mother told me when someone dies, they leave all fights, regrets,and tears behind. Then again my mother could be crazy at sometimes.,"said Pucca, Garu started to laugh.

"I don't understand, why are you and Tobe fighting?,"asked Pucca seriously. "Come to really think about it, I have no fucking idea!,"replied Garu as he continued, "Why do yo fight Ring-Ring?". "Are mothers go way back, and let's just say it's better if I don't go into detail.,"replied Pucca madly. "You can tell me anything.,"said Garu. "You see there was a man just like you, and they would always fight over him. He didn't like either of them, but they still thought he was cute. So they ended up fighting for him day after day. ,"said Pucca looking at the ground.

"Didn't you and Ring-Ring fight over once?,"asked Garu confused more than ever at the moment. "Once, I remember something that I use to hate about you...,"replied Pucca. "What's that?,"asked Garu. "I used to save your ass all the time from Tobe,or Muji, and when I was in trouble you didn't do a fucking thing. Even when I was in deep trouble with you, your the one who would leave me there!,"said Pucca hurt. "You would run away to if you had a eleven year old chasing after you day after day kissing you like crazy..,"replied Garu rubbing her back. "Look at us were fighting over the past. It's getting late we should be going.,"said Pucca standing up.

"Your right. Let's go.,"said garu standing up as well. They flew back to where the bamboo forest starts,and started walking back. Garu was looking down, Pucca grabbed Garu's hand then kissed him on the cheek. Garu had a little smile on his face, when they reached home they both collasaped on the couch.

Garu started kissing Pucca down they neck, she started to kiss him down the neck too. Then suddenly Garu stopped, what his father said to him came back in his mind,...

_You are a dishonor, no woman would ever love you_!!

Garu stopped kissing Pucca, she looked at him worried. "Garu I can see right through you, your not okay. Look, just tell me what your upset about.,"said Pucca sitting next to him. "It's just about what he told me, it keeps coming back to me.,"said Garu. "About the "how no woman would love you" thing, look he was wrong. I loved you for all these years, and I love you now.,"Pucca got behind him and put her arms around his chest.

"I'm going to bed, I love you night.,"said Pucca kissing his neck, then going to bed. "I love you too, night.,"replied Garu. Pucca woke up, Garu wasn't there. This was strange, he would of made some noise if he was awake. Pucca stopped and listened, it was dead silent.'Maybe he's training...,'thought Pucca to herself.

Pucca went to the training center and talked to Chang. "No I have not seen Garu, he didn't come to training this morning. It isn't like him.,"worried Chang. This now freacked Pucca out, she looked everywhere she couldn't find Garu at all.

"Looks like your Yin isn't coming for you!,"laughed Tobe evilly. Garu held his head down. Until, bam! Pucca busted in, now she was pissed. Her eyes were white and she was wearing the same white dress that day she went into destructive rage. She pulled out a katana with an white handle. Tobe pulled his sword, he ran after Pucca. She blocked his attack, and returned the swing and got a direct hit.

"You bitch!,"screamed Tobe. Pucca got more destructive by the minute, tobe is the one that suffered the most. Pucca grabbed her sword and walked up to Tobe who was on the ground twitching. "This is the pain you caused my husband!,"she sreamed as she shoved the sword into Tobe's stomach. Tobe yelled in pain, "You BITCH!,"Tobe yelled louder. "Welcome to hell.,"replied Pucca.

She came out of her rage and changed back to normal. Pucca untied Garu, "You okay honey?,"asked Pucca. Garu yelped in pain as he stepped on his left leg. Pucca put Garu's left arm around her shoulder, and helped him to the hospital to get care for it. Garu was out of training for awhile.

It was about a month after, that Garu could go back to training. Pucca still worked at the Guh-Rong as a waitress, at the most Garu actually got paid for helping out with martial art classes. It was three days before Garu's 23rd birthday, Pucca, Abyo,and Ching were at a table at the Guh-Rong discussing Garu's birthday party. "Pucca your going to have to keep him as away from here as possible.,"said Ching. "What! How am I going to do that?! He'll know something is up.,"replied Pucca. "Just try.,"said Abyo agreeing with Ching.

**The day of Garu's birthday...**

Garu got up to two eyes looking over at him, "Happy birthday!,"exclaimed Pucca. "Thanks, how long have you been up?,"asked Garu stretching. "A few minutes ago..,"replied Pucca kissing him. Garu put his hands around her, and pulled her in more making the kiss deeper. "Aren't you Mr. Romantic today..,"said Pucca teasingly.

"Want to go to Guh-Rong for breakfast?,"asked Garu. Pucca froze, "Come on I took the day off, for your birthday.,"replied Pucca as she contiued, "I got a present for you.." Pucca left the room and came back with something behind her back. Pucca gave it to Garu, it was a katana with the yang symbol carved in silver. "Thanks I love it.,"replied Garu hugging Pucca.

Half of the day Pucca kept Garu away from the Guh-Rong, until it was minutes until party time. Pucca asked Garu, "I have a little game we could play, how about you come and catch me?,"asked Pucca. "I'll give you a five second start.,"replied Garu. Pucca zoomed off running to the Guh-Rong, "Come on slow poke!,"she teased going into the Guh-Rong.

"Is Garu coming?,"asked Ching. "Yeah any second..,"replied Pucca as she saw the doors opening, everyone got ready. "SURPRISE!,"everyone yelled to Garu as he walked in. Garu smiled lovingly at Pucca, she winked back smiling. "So you've been keeping me away all day from here?,"asked Garu. Pucca blushed, "Yeah, it wasn't easy either." Abyo ripped off his shirt, "Let's get this party started!,"he said cueing the Dj(A.K.A. Santa with the headphones lol). Then a slow song started, Garu held out his hand to Pucca. Pucca smiled and accepted. They dance what seems like forever, but they both were enjoying every minute of it.

When the party was over Garu,Pucca,Ching,and Abyo were sitting at a table. "I can't believe you guys threw that big of a party for me.,"said Garu. "We knew you were still kind of feeling sad, so we threw a huge birthday party to cheer you up. We all don't like seeing you depressed.,"said Pucca. "I won't be depressed anymore. Besides this party pretty much cheered me up.,"replied Garu. "So Garu are you guys going to have kids?,"asked Abyo. Garu froze, Pucca froze as well, "I'll be right back..,"said Pucca going to the restrooms. Pucca changed into a mouse and sneaked past them and went outside and changed back into her human form.

She heard a voice behind her, "Like running away much?,"teased Garu. "I was under presure, I just needed to get away.,"said Pucca getting upset. "I was under presure too.,"replied Garu. "We can have kids, but not now. Well, that's what I think...,"suggested Pucca. "I agree with you.,"replied Garu holding her in his arms. Garu knew everything would soon change, but the end is far from here.

**This isn't the end...**


	4. Black Horse And A Cherry Tree

**3 Months Later...**

It was a nice hot June day, Pucca went to the post office to see if they have any mail. There was a letter for Garu from New York, Pucca wondered about the letter all day. 'Who the hell lives in New York? Is it another woman, ooh if it's another woman he won't live to see tomorrow!',thought Pucca distracted from her work.

Later that night Pucca was sitting on the couch tapping her fingers, annoyed when Garu came home. "You got a letter.,"said Pucca handing it to him. Garu opened and read it, he dropped the letter. "What's wrong Garu?,"asked Pucca. "They want me to teach a martial arts classes in New York!,"exclaimed Garu. "How long?,"asked Pucca. Garu read the letter over again, and sighed. "Until the end of next month, I have to be there in four days..,"replied Garu.

"Garu this was your dream, go for it. I'll be here waiting, just don't forget about me.,"said Pucca. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?,"asked Garu hugging Pucca. "You know me, if someone pisses me off I'll just kick their ass and get on with my day.,"replied Pucca. "I'm guessing that's a yes!,"replied Garu.

All that night Garu packed. In the morning, Abyo and Ching were there to say goodbye too. The three friends said their goodbyes, then it came down to Pucca. "I'll see you in a month, I love you.,"said Garu right before he kissed her. " I love you so much too, I'l be waiting. I miss you.,"said Pucca hugging him tightly.

Seeing him go was the hardest thing, until she realized it was only a month then that kinda killed it. It wasn't until the plane flew off that she realized something. He was going to miss her birthday.

_**A day before Pucca's birthday...**_

"Pucca why are you sad your birthday is tomorrow!,"said Ching trying to cheer her friend up. "Pucca my short legged amigo, cheer up.,"agreed Abyo. "One thing Abyo, I'm taller than you, second thing Garu is going to miss my birthday.,"said Pucca walking out of Guh-Rong.

That night Abyo called up Garu:

Garu: Hello?

Abyo: It's Abyo.

Garu: How's Pucca been.

Abyo: Sad, not because your gone and something else..

Garu: Really what is it?

Abyo: You should know, your her husband!

Garu: Just tell me.

Abyo: Hello today is the 6th of July!

Garu: Damn it! I forgot about her birthday!

Abyo: It's too late man. Aren't you in the middle of classes, it's just too late.

Garu: No it's not!

The line went dead. "Garu, hello?!,"tried Abyo desperately.

_**Pucca's Birthday...**_

The next morning Pucca awoke to her alarm clock, she quickly turned it off. "Ugh, another year closer to death...,"said Pucca quietly to herself. Today she changed into a black skirt, red tank top, and black heels. She did her hair curly, really,really curly. What she didn't know Garu was on his way from New York.

Pucca went to work, everyone wished her happy that wasn't enough for Pucca. She missed her Yang, for as that moment she held on to her necklace tightly. Ching came in on her break, "Pucca what do yo want for your birthday?,"asked Ching. "My husband.,"said Pucca leaving.

Pucca was walking along in village, when Abyo came up to Pucca, "Pucca come to the Guh-Rong in an hour!". "Okay...,"replied Pucca knowing it would be some boring surprise party. She ran home and got ready in a black dress with a red bow on it at knee length, red heels well with a medium sized heel, her hair in curly(very) pigtails. She walked to Guh-Rong at about 6 o' clock.

She opened the doors everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!". Pucca smiled for the first time in a two weeks. Ching went on the stage and grabbed the microphone, "Pucca we have a special surprise for you.,"said Ching.

Pucca was standing at the front of the Guh-Rong, everyone made an isle way. A familiar figure appeared in the end of the isle. It was Garu he was wearing a tuxedo, smiling at her. Pucca froze for moment, she ran to Garu as fast as she could in her heels. She jumped on to him, and keep kissing him endlessly. "I'm sorry I forgot before, you mean the world to me. Once Abyo reminded me, I left as fast as I could.,"said Garu to Pucca. "What about your classes?,"asked Pucca. "Even if I would have lost honor missing them, I still would have come.,"replied Garu, he continued, "..I love you." Pucca kissed him more and more after he finished. "I love you too.,"replied Pucca.

That night Garu and Pucca were walking home together, Garu tripped and fell just the way Pucca did not to long ago. Pucca started to burst out laughing, harder than Garu did when she fell. Garu had a serious face, "May I join you?,"asked Pucca tripped herself landing on Garu. This time they did not kiss, they laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Pucca got up first and put her hand out to help Garu up, this brought back an old memory...

_Pucca put her hand out to help Garu up. Garu rejected it, and got up by himself._

Pucca shook the memories from her mind, she saw Garu grabbing her hand. They started to walk again, "So I heard you really missed me.,"said Garu. " A lot in fact, I haven't really smiled until today.,"replied Pucca grabbing Garu's hand smiling.

"Did anyone piss you off?,"asked Garu teasingly. "Ring-Ring, but let's just say no one really sees her anymore..,"said Pucca back nervously. "What did you do?,"asked Garu. "Hey look at the stars, are they beautiful?,"asked Pucca trying to change the subject. "Pucca.,"said Garu serious. "I gave her a little hair cut...,"replied Pucca slowly.

When they got home, they watched a movie together on the couch. Pucca fell asleep on Garu, after he realized that he picked up Pucca bridal style and carried her to bed. While he was picking her up, she woke up. Pucca put her hands on Garu's cheeks and kissed him romantically.

Garu got into bed with her, when he was trying to go to sleep he felt something tickling his neck. It was Pucca kissing his neck, he returned the favor but went lower.( Not going into detail thank you very much) They didn't take anything off, they just made out all night long. Unfortunately morning came, which ended their "fun" night.

**Next Day...**

Pucca and Garu woke up at the same time, "Fun night huh?,"asked Pucca. "Best night of my life.,"replied Garu putting Pucca on top of him. " Pucca I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday..,"said Garu looking at her compassionate.

"Don't be so hard on yourself.,"replied Pucca. "It was your birthday, how could I not be hard on myself.,"said Garu confused as hell. "You got me what I asked for..,"replied Pucca. "What's that?,"asked Garu playfully. "You.,"replied Pucca kissing Garu intensely.

Garu affectionately wiped a strand of hair from my face, "Garu, I've never seen you with your hair down..,"I brought up the thing I know Garu hates talking about, yeah I'm a bitch.

"Pucca, I don't look too attractive with my hair down..,"replied Garu edgy. "Come on I'm your wife, please Garu..,"moaned Pucca. "Fine, but I told you..,"Garu started to take out his pigtails, Pucca got frantic. When Garu was done, Pucca's mouth dropped down. "I think you look more sexy that way..,"said Pucca going up to him.

Garu laughed in reaction. "Pucca, I look horrible!,"replied Garu. "Fine if that's what you think, come on have confidence. I dare you to go out in the village like that for one day.,"said Pucca enraged. "Pucca, I-..,"Pucca started to get ticked. "For me..,"Pucca gave him the sad eyes. "Fine!,"agreed Garu.

Pucca had to drag Garu to the village, everyone gasped in amazement. Everyone didn't laugh they complimented Garu on how nice he looked. After they were done Garu looked back beside him Pucca was gone. Garu heard Pucca's scream from the bamboo forest, he followed after her cry for help. Garu put his hair back into original style, and keep chasing after the noise.

He came to a clearing at a cliff and saw Doga and Ring-Ring cornering Pucca to the edge of the cliff. Pucca slipped and was hanging off the edge, Ring-Ring stepped on Pucca's hands making her let go. "Pucca!,"Garu screamed.

**Will she survive?Will Garu save her? **


	5. Leave It All To Me

**Where we left off..**

**Ring-Ring stepped on Pucca's hands making her slip. "Pucca!,"Garu screamed. **

**BACK TO THE STORY...**

Garu ran as fast as he could and Ring-Ring and Doga grabbed him. They ripped his necklace off of his neck. "Now your Yin has no savior!,"said Ring-Ring evilly.

"Pucca!,"Garu yelled. There was no response, he dropped his head. "Garu you never knew, that your father knew my mother huh?,"asked Ring-Ring. "What?,"said Garu back.

"Your father vowed that your life, would be full of mistakes and sorrow!,"replied Ring-Ring in rage. "My mother vowed I'd marry you, not Pucca.,"said Ring-Ring as she continued, "now that she's out of the picture."

Garu broke free and grabbed the necklace. Ring-Ring and Doga started to clap in amusement. "Awkward..,"said Garu nervous. Then a floating figure appeared over the edge.

It was Pucca, in rage and pissed off at the same time. I grabbed Ring-Ring and push her off the cliff. Doga chanted some words the Pucca grabbed Doga and threw her into a tree.

She came out of the rage and dropped. Garu rushed up to her, seeing her necklace was burning her flesh. His Yang necklace was in his hand, he handed it to Pucca. Pucca smiled, and tied it tightly around his neck.

They shared an romantic kiss, and walked back to the village. "Pucca how did you?..,"asked Garu. "I got pissed off you should know that by now!..,"said Pucca. Garu snickered at her reply. Pucca playfully pushed him, he blushed.

"Hey your hair!,"said Pucca irate. "I didn't like my hair down and you know that.,"replied Garu ticked. "Okay fine,.,"Pucca grabbed Garu's head and untied the pigtails. She waved the hair ties that _used _to hold his pigtails up, in front of him.

"Pucca.,"Garu said going up o her, which made Pucca back up more. "You have to catch me, to get them..,"said Pucca taking off, Garu ran after her.

Pucca looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at him teasingly, Garu finally caught her. He grabbed the hair ties, "You let me catch you..,"he said happy. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't...,"replied Pucca.

When Pucca and Garu got back to the village, there was a crowd. Ring-Ring was standing in front of them, with a lady with green hair. "There he is!,"pointed out Ring-Ring.

Pucca's POV.

How did she come back before us?! Turns out the lady with the green hair was her mother, Medusa oops did I say that?! She came walking up with Ring-Ring, "Your Garu right?,"she asked. Garu nodded, I grabbed on to him.

"You should be married to my daughter, not that woman right there!,"her mom got raged, and even more raged! Her mom has anger issues just like her daughter.

"It's too late I'm already in a relationship, besides I actually love Pucca.,"replied Garu, yet I was still holding onto him. " I talked to Master Soo, he's willing to give you a divorce, and I am forcing you too!,"she screamed. "She's my Yin, Ring-Ring isn't she's just..Ring-Ring.,"said Garu back, he sounded very serious well at least to me he did.

Master Soo came, "Garu Ring-Ring was your fate it turns out. Were sorry but you have too.,"said Master Soo madly. All of them except Ring-Ring and her mom didn't know that wasn't the real Master Soo.

"What?!,"I said. "Pucca and Garu you have to get a divorce. Now!,"Master Soo snapped his fingers and they were all in a courtroom. Pucca and Garu were sitting in separate sides, Master Soo cleared his throat.

Master Soo: Okay All you two have to do is signed these papers..

Garu: I'm not signing them...

Pucca: Me either, we love each other and everything is working out fine.

Master Soo: You have too..

Suddenly "Master Soo" changed into Tobe, and Rushed towards Garu with his katana. Pucca began to fight Ring-Ring. A figure slammed the doors open, they all stopped Garu was shocked of who it was...


	6. New Soul

The figure was Abyo, "Hey guys whats up?,he asked. "Abyo the usual you?,"Pucca asked sarcastically. "He's not the real Master So-..Oh I guess I'm a little to late for that huh?,"said Abyo embarrassed.

"You think?,"said Garu kicking Tobe. Abyo blushed. Pucca started to fight Ring-Ring again, then Garu and Pucca were back to back. "Ready.,"asked Pucca out of breath. "You know I am.,"replied Garu. Garu swung his sword and got a direct hit, Pucca punched Ring-Ring, and Ring-Ring came after her.

Abyo jumped in front of Pucca, and got hit. "Ouch..,"said Pucca. Pucca kicked Ring-Ring, in front of the real Master Soo. Garu did the same as well with Tobe. "I've heard you two have been the latest trouble in Sooga Village lately..,"said Master Soo.

"Your punishment is going to be banishment from the village...,"said Master Soo leading them out of the court room. "Pucca and Garu you guys do so much for this village, keep it up.,"said Master Soo.

Garu and Pucca walked out, Pucca grabbed Garu's hand smiling. They started to walk home noticing the sunset in the sky. They walked home taking anything life would throw at them.

_**The End...**_

**So how was it?! I just thought of another idea maybe a sequel to Stupid Over You, or starting from scratch..I have a whole mind full of ideas. Thanks for reading!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


End file.
